fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isamu Takeda
Isamu Takeda(勇武田 Isamu Takeda)Is a loyal member of Black Sun. He is one of their newer members but do not mistake this for him being a novice in the world of magic. Isamu has spent many years learning about magic, magic runes, defense against magic, and solid script. Throughout the years he has traveled around learning about modern and acient runes as well as a multitude of solid script magic. Isamu like many of his fellow guild mates has a stronge sense of justice to him, this combined with his curiosity and out going nature make him a valued member of his guild. Isamu has a book comprised of all of the spells, runes, and other magical things he knows and the stuff he couldn't exactly memorize. Appearance Isamu is average height for a male and has a pretty fit or average build for someone his age. He has short brown hair that is swept to one side, black eyes, and has a tatoo on his left forearm that is a combination of designs and runes made for combat. He wears a dark blue zip up hoodie with a plain red t-shirt underneath. Along with this he wears white and blue runningn shoes and usually has a pair of black jeans or shorts on. He is usually seen wearing a back pack where ke keeps magical items and his speacial book, as well as notes and pens. Isamu does own a dog tag but rarely wears it. Personality Isamu is a very Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational individual. He is a born adventurer at heart and loves to solve mysteries or complex problems, though many question his thought process and the way he finally figures it out. Isamu is very good at focusing on detail. Isamu is very restless when it comes to something that interests him, he refuses to stop or take a break when there is more to figure out and understand especially when it comes to the category of magic. He has some leaderish qualities and is able to take action when needed, thanks to his brave and smart nature he is able to just barley pull off the whole leader thing but prefers to work on his own but wont reject a helping hand. Isamu can sometimes be ruthless when in pursuit of his goals and even paranoid in his darker hours. He also has the bad habit of repeatedly clicking a pen when in deep thought. Isamu is very protective of his guild because he considers then an extension of his own family. He is pretty mature and wise for someone his age but he can act like a kid from time to time. He also gets very irritated when people don't take him seriously. He can sometimes be selfish and is not above using his opponents weaknesses to his full advantage. Ultimately though Isamu still has a strong sense of justice and does his best to do the right thing in the end. History Equipment Isamu has a multitude of books filled with notes and general information on magic, magic creatures, magical items, and things of that sort. But Isamu's main book is Book Three. This is the book filled with most of his more advanced spells and the words that are much harder to remember, this book also holds a plethora of notes on the many ways to defend and combat different types of magic. Isamu is not dependant on this book but he does enjoy having it on hand just in case or for the worse case scenarios. This book is one used mainly in combat situations Magic Abilities Solid Script(固体文字, ソリッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo):This is a secondary magic that Isamu uses and was the first he learned. It is a type of Letter Magic that allows Isamu to form words in mid-air and make them solid then fire them at opponents. When writing the word it will form into the material the word says or do what the word implies. For example, the word written will become said word such as writting the word fire then the word itself materializing as fire. Isamu is able to send this towards enemies and with each different word the results will continue to vary. He is able to draw out insane amounts of strength in these spells and thanks to his studying is able to make it two or maybe even five times stronger than a normal spell. Of course this drains more of his Magical energy. *'Solid Script:Wall'(壁 Kabe):Isamu is able to write the word Wall in mid-air with his index finger, he is then able to maneuver it around and once he finds a place the word will become a large twenty four by twenty four foot wall. *'Solid Script:Lightning'(ライトニング Raitoningu):Isamu is able to create the word Lightning which is literally made out of lightning using his magic then quickly send the word flying towards his opponent shocking them. *'Solid Script:Bomb'(爆弾 Bakudan):Isamu quickly writes the word Bomb in mid-air using his index finger, to increase the size of the word all he must do is add a finger which will increase the size and power of the bomb itself. After writting the word it will then be sent flying to a certain location then detonate with enough force to shatter steal. *'Solid Scirpt:Door'(ドア Doa):Isamu uses his index finger to write the word Door in mid-air a few meters away from him, he then sends this towards a solid surface such as a wall and the word will form a door going through it. *'Solid Script:Sword'(剣 Ken):Isamu writes the word sword infront of him in mid-air. The word will then morph into the shape of a sword as strong as iron. He is able to use this sword in combat. His is able to increases the size of the word/sword by using multiple fingers *'Solid Script:Wave'(波 Nami):Isamu is able to move his index finger in a way writting out the word Wave. This will take form as magical energy and begin to move in a wave like pattern pushing everything it touches back. The waves size depends on the amount of fingers he uses. *'Solid Script:Lava'(溶岩 Yōgan):Isamu is able to write the word Lava in mid-air. This will form a few meters away from him becomming actual lava, he is then able to send this flying towards his target. *'Solid Script:Bridge'(ブリッジ Burijji):Isamu is able to write the word Bridge, the word go over any gap and allow people to walk across it like a bridge. *'Solid Script:Heavy'(ヘビー Hebī):Isamu forms the word Heavy in mid-air which he then sends flying at his target. This will then fall on the opponent, the word weighs about two hundred and fifty tons. *'Solid Script:Guard'(ガード Gādo):Isamu writes the word guard which will create a barrier that protects him from his enemies attack. *'Solid Script:Fire'(火災 Kasai):Isamu is able to write out the word Fire, this will take form a few meter away from him literally becoming fire. He is able to either keep this in word form or launch it forward as a fire beam if he simply corsses his index and middle finger. *'Solid Script:Mask'(マスク Masuku):Isamu is able to write the word mask which will form on his face and make sure he doesn't inhale anything bad within the air, it can also be used as a bad disguise. Rune Magic(経典の魔法 Kyōten no Mahō):This is Isamu's main magic, it is similar to Solid Script in the sense that it allows for a multitude of effects through the illustration of a variety of symbols into the air through a medium or one's own magical power. Though unlike solid script magic this magic is more created for specific spells for specific purposes. Isamu has learned to utilize this magic in many ways and perfeclty combat regular magic users as well as set up trap and diversions to help him both in combat and in any other situation. This can also be used as a seal or some kind of barrier against different things. Isamu has gotten this type of magic down pretty well and is good at creatings spells, restrictions, and barriers. Though most use this as a holder type magic Isamu is able to simply use his finger to make the shape of the letters and they will then activate the spell, with things like dormant spells, and things like spring traps must be written before hand and will activate when the target moves over or near them.